This project requests funds for the design and construction of automated psychological treatment units and automated intelligence testing systems. The treatment units and testing systems will be placed in other institutions such as mental health centers as a means of rapidly disseminating information about the value of automated systems for clinical practice. Also, funds are requested for further research on the effectiveness of automated treatment for treating common emotional problems such as anxiety and depression, and for further research on automated psychological testing.